clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sk8rbluscat/7
Hello there! This is the current Sk8rbluscat talk page see Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 1,Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 2, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 3, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 4 and Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 5 for the archives! Hi Okay. And you know what time it is? -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:24, 18 October 2008 (UTC) MIDNIGHT or NOON!!!!! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk|Pie) 16:25, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Midnight -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:26, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Okay.. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:28, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, and ugh! Stomach cramps! ugh! I can't type fast! -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:30, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it happened yesterday. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) What ideas? -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:33, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, wait I gotta sleep I won't be available tomorrow up to October 24. 'Cause I'm gonna study -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC) It won't be me -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:36, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Anyways, the cramps are fading. Yay! -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:36, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks, ughh.. Math is hard! Plus Business Math -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:37, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Uhhhh. Okay. *Yawns* Ugh.. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:39, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, I mean change percent to decimal and all stuff thingy. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:40, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Denno Senshi Cool, why not add this template to your user page? * *-- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 17:23, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Okay, anyways I'll shut this laptop when it's 9:00PM or 10:00PM 'cause tomorrow's Monday. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:33, 19 October 2008 (UTC) No Sorry. :BTW you are a sysop in the CPFW!!!! -- Happyface 22:39, 19 October 2008 (UTC) How Award hey how could i get this award: please tell me how Boidoh 23:12, 19 October 2008 (UTC)boidoh Thanks thanks for making i put on the old sk8rbluscat award in return ill give u my sisters freindship award. My sister said i could use it. Here it is: Signature test! -- was here!]] Jesus loves you and died for you :) (: TALK 00:51, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I'm not a member. I have put it with it ok, except when members start making fun of nonmembers. Then I get mad.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:18, 21 October 2008 (UTC) you don't have to quit! I hardly ever play club penguin! Don't quit on me man!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:38, 22 October 2008 (UTC) What? HOW IS HE QUITTING? :( Don't quit. Quitting is for idiots (no offence to you and our glorious founder V-rex). Pinguey2 21:40, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Dude, I finally did it! I FORMED THE RUSH WIKI! YES! Come edit. I am the only editor, and I will need some assistance.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:53, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hey There! HI Sk8rbluscat! This is The Pirate! About the rocket picture, its a good drawing, you did your best to draw that right? Maybe not. Anyways another award from my trophy cabinet! Signed, [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:24, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hello! I was just wondering. What are you doing up at dawn? It's 6:00 AM on the Eastern Seaboard. Don't disclose your location, but what is your time zone? I have a nasty habit of insomnia, and I have an anti-computer curfew from bed time to 6:00 AM every day. I won't be on for a while, because I'm heading back to bed as I type. P.S.: Be sure to let the Wiki know that the New York broadcast is ONLINE at 12:00 PM to 3:00 PM according to Penguin Standard Time P.S. 2.0: Also, when signing my talk page, just put a link to your user. The images make the page very difficult to load. Furthermore, the tactic I use to keep everything organized with my images is to insert manually after every signature. the tag means an automatic page break. It forces the article to lower everything under it. It's kind of like hitting the Enter key quite a few times. Do that, and your signatures will be spotless. Well, back to bed! Good night, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 10:55, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Message before I leave You know why I'll leave? Go to the Main Page under the announcements Signed, [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:26, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Nothing works. Only hope is to use my account to get pins, items and such. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:43, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin say that some users(like me) are experiencing those errors too. Nothing works. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:00, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Last night, I saw a penguin named testpenguin. I am sure this was a moderator, and hewas wearing an Ipod. Seriously. He did't stop to dance. He would walk, and the thing would have music note come off it. I didn't listen to the sound, but it was cool!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 13:04, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Goodbye Bye My friend, I'll miss you :( and Here's my award for you --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 07:32, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Yay! You're Back Unfortunately Club Penguin is not running. I download the latest Firefox and it won't work. But I will stay because I like making templates and this Wiki has a small percentage on templates. Just ask me what kind of template you want and I'll do it for you. Signed, [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Signature response Ok, I'll take that signature please! Bagster1 Also could u add a this user has seen bikeboy93 template? Bagster1 And Maybe this user has seen Fever? Signed, Bagster1 Ps. or maybe user has seen supposed2 PSS (Or is it PPS? I can never remember!) Maybe even This user has survived an encounter with Sanity Penguin (Not that most people would!) Or even This user is a secret agent Signed, Bagster1 :( All of you are having fun right? Well, not me. CP won't load! My brother said when he tried playing it at the latest Firefox it worked! He minimized and maximized then within 3 seconds it caused an error or something. Well, what? Quit again. Look I can't play it. It makes me sad when I see this Wiki with you celebrating Halloween. Signed, [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 07:04, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Thats not your award. I made it u can use it if u have 1000 edits + Boidoh 01:18, 31 October 2008 (UTC)boidoh =Signature= Are you working on that signature for me? I'm really looking forward to it! Signed, Bagster1 Thanks Thanks! You're cool too! By the way, I'm a member too. Im on CP now. I'm on sherbet in the pizza parlour. -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! }}}}}| valign="top" }| — }}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }}}}} 20:52, 30 October 2008 (UTC) THANKS ALOT ---- THANKS ALOT 4 WELCOMING ME TO THE WIKI!! --Oogbog87 15:32, 31 October 2008 (UTC) MAY THE PENGUNS BE WITH YOU Good News! Club Penguin is working again!!!!!! As of November 1 or All Saint's Day! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:24, 1 November 2008 (UTC) =Signature Question= Could you add Bagster1 was here to like you have sk8erbluescat was here in a picture on yours to my signature? Your Friend,--"Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" 16:13, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, if I upload the picture to your talk page will you write out the code? --"Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" 20:04, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Friend! Signed, "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" 1+1=fish Is it okay if I do it in paint? Signed,"Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" 1+1=Fish Here it is: "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" 1+1=Fish Hey, are you working on that code? --"Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" 21:05, 1 November 2008 (UTC) 1+1=Fish Thanks for the awesome siggy, Amigo! Have a great day, was here!!!]] Jesus loves You so he died for You! TALK 2 ME! 1+1Fish Wait is it not formatted right? it's showing up wrong! was here!!!]] Jesus loves You so he died for You! TALK 2 ME! Ok, the words are there but not the picture, could you please fix it? Signed, was here!!!]] Jesus loves You so he died for You! TALK 2 ME! Ok,now I want to thank sk8erbluescat for my awesome signature Signed, was here!]] Talk Jesus loves You so he died for You! TALK 2 ME! DUDE! Its sockpuppets411. I GOT THE NEW AC/DC ALBUM! IN A MEAN, MEAN ALBINO WHITE! IT ROCKS! The AC/DC album rocks! I got it in white, which is limited edition!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 01:53, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I saw that once. Dude, you have to get this album! IT ROCKS!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 02:00, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I can't run anything else on this sorry excuse for a computer.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 23:59, 5 November 2008 (UTC) By the way, I am rocking out to some darker guns and roses. I mean, Appetite For Destruction Guns N' Roses. Its just a little obscene, but its great music.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 00:00, 6 November 2008 (UTC) My computer is nothing special. I got great music space on it though! I use Hypercam a lot, too. (Even though I have to delete everything at night, some crazy rule)--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 00:07, 6 November 2008 (UTC) My computer freezes whenever I used to try and log in! I had to set it on autolog! (For a while at least) My computer is like, well, five years old, I think?--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 00:10, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I'll try, but I can't promise anything better than text art and small pictures!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 00:13, 6 November 2008 (UTC) <-- Is it good? I use roadrunner!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 00:20, 6 November 2008 (UTC) WOW I HAVE 5 ARCHIVES! --Sk8rbluscat+ +Talk to me! + 01:56, 6 November 2008 (UTC) 6 edits for 1 sentence! --Sk8rbluscat+ +Talk to me! + 01:56, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Mystery! Quick! Go to the newspaper! Go to the page on the Dojo construction. Click the letters that spell out ninja! Read what it says then! We gotta figure this out!-- Barkjon 00:13, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Ya, they're three of the "elements". But here's another clue. The symbols are the ones on the machine in the Missions! The one that can turn stuff different, right? Triangle of power? What's that?-- Barkjon 00:18, 7 November 2008 (UTC)